Pistols in general have a frame with a butt section which is cut out for lightness and to accommodate firing spring used in most pistols, leaving downwardly extending front and rear members which are interconnected at their lower ends by a foot portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,887 discloses a unitary hand grip which covers the butt frame section of a pistol and is secured thereto by fastener means which includes a yoke straddling the foot of the butt frame section, and means for securing the top of the yoke to the foot, and screw means attaching the bottom of the yoke to the bottom of the unitary hand grip. In one form of the fastener, the yoke has an open top, and a roller which rides on the top of the foot is rotatably mounted across the open top of the yoke by means of a pin which is engaged in openings in the upper sides of the yoke adjacent to the open top. It has been found, however, that the kick due to firing the pistol and other shocks received during use, tend to dislodge the pin upon which the roller is mounted and to disconnect the pin from one side of the yoke, thereby disconnecting one side of the yoke from the foot of the butt frame section and thus allowing it to move when the pistol is fired. Such movement of the pistol grip decreases the accuracy of the pistol.